


chains

by Encalhado



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), or was is mark wade?, tho the story was inspired by ed brubaker's comics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado





	chains

“你哪偷的这身衣服？”

“拜托，我也有特工以外的生活。”

James和Natasha为了一个任务不得不混进一个沙龙。James穿了一身黑色的西装，Natasha 则穿了一件大红色的连衣裙，黑色的细高跟让她的身形更显修长挺拔，配了一顶红色的宽沿帽，让大半张脸都掩藏在阴影之下。这对James来说不是什么问题，他可以将Natasha那张精致的脸看的一清二楚。他俩的出现吸引了不少注意。一对璧人。

“你这样会让我分心的——该死的我们竟然在工作！”

“感谢上帝你还记得我们在工作。”Natasha从侍者的托盘里拿了一杯酒，小饮一口，少量残余在她嘴唇上的液体折射出吊灯的光，闪耀着引诱着James。“看到柱子边上那个蓝衣服的了吗？他看上去是个大麻烦。”

“哦，也许。”James往Natasha的方向靠了靠，鼻尖蹭着她的脖子，“对我来说你才是今天最大的麻烦——你可真香。”

“任务，James”Natasha架起了二郎腿，一副要拒绝的姿态。James知道她并不是这么想的。

“你有这么好看的衣服却从来没有穿给我看过”他的语气更像是在撒娇。

Natasha终于绷不住笑了，右手手指在他的左手背上打转：“那是因为我还想多穿它几次。”

他们都低低地笑起来。James凑过去咬住了她的嘴唇，舌尖卷走那上面的酒精。他想这么做好一会了。

“不过现在我好像有点厌倦它了”

“看来今晚我有额外的任务了？”

目标终于出现，James按住了欲起身的Natasha：“我一个人解决。你的任务就是好好地留着这条裙子。”

“Damn it！”Natasha看到James随手扔掉了西装外套不由地骂了一句，“我可很喜欢那套西装呢！”

 

“然后那天我就牺牲了一条裙子”Natasha的言外之意即使是百岁老人也听得出来。

“哦，他，他从来不跟我说这些...”Steve有一点脸红。

“我只是不想刺激你，Stevie”James端着一杯咖啡走过来。T'Challa给他新安了一个手臂，James看起来和新胳膊相处的不错，“鉴于你100岁的生日都过了还依然...”

“以前神盾局档案室的Sammy怎么样，她是你的大粉丝”

“这里技术部的Turan很辣的”

“你们放过我吧！！”

终于逼走了Steve，James和Natasha相视而笑。

“话说回来，Nat,你这身私服可真不怎么样。”

“拜托，我们正在被全世界通缉呢！”

“这可不行。看来需要我帮你找回一点特工以外的生活了！”

那之后可就不是牺牲一条裙子的故事了。


End file.
